Bubbly
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Jade and Tori prepare for their wedding. Request for AjAwkwardSauce. Rated K


**Jade and Tori are getting married. Request for ajawkwardsauce, hope ya like it! Rated K+. ONE SHOT. **

Jade had spent three days convincing Tori that red and white were the colors they should have at their wedding. Tori had argued that she didn't want red to be part of their scheme, but eventually she caved in-after seeing the dress Jade had wanted. The wedding planning had been surprisingly easy after that, the wedding date was set for the end of September, so it wouldn't be too warm or too cold.

They were having the ceremony in back yard of Jade's mansion. Cat's mother helped plan and set everything up with her daughter downstairs. Jade was using her room on the right wing of the house to prep while Tori got ready in a borrowed room in the left wing.

Trina and Holly were helping her fix her hair, they each had a curling iron in their hands while Tori applied her mascara and two fans blew in her direction to keep her from sweating. She finished her mascara and applied a thin amount of black eyeliner around her eyes before declaring her makeup done. Trina had just un-spun the last chunk of her hair and the curl bounced against Tori's back, burning her skin.

"Sorry sis." Trina apologized, shutting of the curling iron and setting it on the counter beside the one her mother had been using. Tori simply shrugged and pushed herself out of her chair easily, padding out of the bathroom into the adjoined bedroom. Her outfit was laid out on the bed. Originally she'd planned on wearing a dress, but she couldn't find one she liked.

She did, however, find a suit she quite liked. White pants, a white jacket, and a red vest beneath it. She ran her finger tips across the pants and smiled happily, peering out the window in the backyard where Cat was running toward the house, no doubt to go help Jade.

"I'll be back, little Sis." Trina said, squeezing Tori's shoulder softly before she walked out the door, joining Cat at the staircase and heading into Jade's room. Her hair was already done, elegantly curled and twisted up, some strands hanging around her face and down her neck.

Trina fixed up Jade's makeup for her while Cat got the dress and opened the bag it was sealed in. Jade was silent, her mind on the wedding and her soon-to-be wife on the other end of the house. When Trina finished her makeup she helped Cat get Jade into the dress.

The dress was beautiful, the bodice white beneath red lace with a beautiful floral pattern. The red lace made up the sleeves, wrapped the bodice and hung down the dress like a sash. The skirt was pure white and had three layers to make it poof out. The veil that went with it was white lace with red trimmings and fell to the ground to act as the train of the dress.

She carefully slipped on a pair of red heels and Trina hooked a necklace around her throat, "you look wonderful, Jade." Trina told her, smoothing out her own dress, fixing the red sash around her waist. Jade was cut of mid-sentence when the door was thrown open and her mother sashayed in. Jade scowled at her and stepped back, putting out her arms to stop the hug her mother was about to give her.

Trina grabbed Cat's arm and dragged the girl out of the room, "go ahead downstairs, check on the seats with your mom." Trina ordered, Cat scowled at her but went downstairs to help her mother anyways. Trina continued down the hall, pausing to knock on Tori's door.

Her mother opened it and silently ushered Trina away, "Tori wants some time on her own. Let's go help set up." Trina nodded and glanced at the door before following her mother down the stairs. In her room Tori stood at the window, looking down at everyone gathering for the wedding.

Her father sat alone near the front, a space left next to him, and then her mother. They refused to look at each other. On the other side of the path of stones leading to the alter Jade's parents stood, appearing to be arguing. Their friends were scattered about in the chairs, Cat was up by the alter talking to her daughter; the little one year old would be their flower girl.

Beck stood with Andre and Robbie, they were all in their black tuxes, and she could just see the red shirts beneath the suit jacket. It was easy to pick out her wedding party-whoever was wearing black and red was probably part of it. Cat, Trina and Cat's daughter were in matching knee length black dresses with red sashes. Beck, Andre, and Robbie all had red under their suits.

Tori smoothed out her own red vest and turned away from the back yard, nervous butterflies jumping around in her stomach. Her red heels clicked across the floor as she paced by the mirror. She paused and inspected her hair in the mirror, just so she could stop pacing. She ran her hand over the thin necklace, the diamond on it sat in the center of her throat, Jade had a matching one.

Jade, Jade, Jade. Tori smiled. In just a few hours she would be married to Jade, finally. They'd been dating since graduation five years ago, and they somehow managed a hectic relationship between Jade's filming and Tori's tour dates. They worked, and Tori had never been happier in her life, and she wondered if anything would ever make her happier.

"Tori?" the door handle spun and Tori dove against it, holding it closed.

"Jade! Don't come in! Its bad luck to see the bride!"

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride, we're both brides here." Jade pointed out, but she didn't bother to open the door, "I just wanted to talk to you." She pressed her hand against the door and sighed.

"Good, I wanted to talk to you too." Tori placed her hand against the door gently, about the same height as Jade, "did your mom show up?"

"She did, unfashionably late as always. Last I saw she was arguing with my dad downstairs. Your dad's girlfriend didn't show." Jade told her, "Are you okay?"

"They've been down there for about twenty minutes just sitting back to back, not even a civil word." She sighed, "I never want us to be like that. I don't want us to spend happy events screaming at each other or not talking."

"We'll never be like that." Jade promised, "I've got to go, Cat's dragging me away. I'll see you in five minutes at the altar, I love you, Tori."

"I love you too Jade." Tori called, hearing Jade's feet move down the hall. She leaned against the door with a happy sigh, she checked her watch and then shrugged on her jacket, did up the bottom buttons and rechecked her hair. Andre came and knocked on her door.

Tori pulled open the door and smiled at him, "Ready, Tor?" Andre asked, Tori nodded and followed Andre out to the backyard. She didn't speak to anybody as she walked, taking deep breaths to try and calm the nerves in her stomach. She stood at the alter ringing her hands nervously and looked toward her parents. Jade's father sat between her father and her mother and Jade's mother sat to her mother's right.

Beck and Andre stood beside her, each patting her arm reassuringly before disappearing. Robbie took his spot under the altar. He'd become an ordained minister to marry Jade and Tori. She smiled at him nervously and he smiled back. A few moments later her friends walked from the house down to her, Andre and Cat first. Andre took his spot beside Tori and Cat took a spot opposite her. Trina and Beck followed, and Cat's daughter slowly moved up the isle, tossing petals.

And then Jade emerged from the house, hands twisted painfully around the bouquet in her hands. Tori's breath caught in her throat when she saw Jade and she smiled happily, her heart slamming against her rib cage. Jade stepped up to the altar where Robbie waited patiently. Tori stepped up to her and took her hand, and Robbie began. His opening was amazing, but Tori wasn't listening, too busy staring at Jade, until he said her name, since the pair had opted from reading their vows in front of everyone, choosing instead to wait until afterwards.

"Do you, Tori Vega, take this woman, Jade West, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

She looked at Jade and smiled, "I do."

"And do you, Jade West, take this woman, Tori Vega, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Jade squeezed Tori's hand, "I do."

"The rings?" Beck stepped forward and Robbie handed them each a ring. Robbie read something out loud but Tori and Jade were focused on each other and until Robbie nudged Tori she didn't hear him, "Tori, the ring." She blushed and took Jade's hand.

Clearing her throat she slowly slid the ring on Jade's finger, "With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands." Tori slid it into place.

Jade took Tori's hand and lifted it, slipping the gold band onto her tan finger, "This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am" she met Tori's gaze and smiled happily.

"You have for each other special rings, symbols that love is the most precious element in your life together. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between you will never cease. You place these rings upon each others fingers as a visible sign of your commitment to each other, as wife and wife. And now, by the power vested in me by the State of Idaho, I hereby pronounce you wife and wife, you may now kiss."

Tori leaned forward and met Jade half way, smiling against her wife's lips in a slow but short kiss, Jade wrapped her arm around Tori's back as the woman pulled back, looking into her green eyes lovingly.

"Ladies and Gentleman I now present to you, Mrs&Mrs Jade and Tori West-Vega." Under his breath he teasingly joked 'isn't that a mouthful'. Jade grinned and leaned in once more, kissing Tori passionately. Tori grinned when they broke apart, met to cheers as they walked back toward the house for the reception.

Jade and Tori stood beside the cake, each holding the knife as they cut the first piece, sitting it on a plate, each took a fork and served it to the other. And as they swallowed they grinned and reached for the cake slice, Tori got to it first and playfully shoved it into Jade's face, Jade grinned and licked her lips and taking the remainder of the cake and smeared it across Tori's face. Tori laughed and leaned in, kissing Jade again.

Everyone else laughed at the playful show as the girls walked away from the cake arm in arm, grinning and kissing as they worked their way to their seats. Soon they stepped onto the dance floor and Colby Caillat's Bubbly started and Tori led Jade around the dance floor. The pair was deliriously happy as they spun around the floor, it was as if they were alone in the world and they couldn't have been happier.

Later that night they were in their limo about to leave when Tori found the bouquet sitting in Jade's lap, "Jade you forgot!"

"You throw it." She grumbled, tossing it to Tori. Tori stood through the sun roof and grinned, girls from both sides of the family crowded around as Tori turned her back on them. She tossed the bundle and turned around in time to watch Trina catch it and blush madly, looking at Beck who laughed and pulled her under his arm, kissing her temple.

Tori sank back against her seat, and then Jade grabbed her and dragged her over into her lap, kissing her. Tori smiled and leaned into the kiss, twisting her arms around Jade's neck and pressing against her happily, "I love you, Tori."

"I love you, Jade." Tori told her, kissing her quick once more. Tori leaned her head on Jade's shoulder and sighed happily, occasionally she'd lean up and kiss Jade quickly, counting down the moments left until they reached the air port. The airport was a mad house, it had somehow leaked that the superstars were flying through the airport and paparazzi were everywhere.

Jade took Tori's hand firmly in hers and the pair shoved their way inside through the masses behind their body guards. When they were finally in their seats the girls relaxed, Jade lifted Tori's hand to her mouth and kissed the back of it, smiling at her wife. Soon they'd be off to paradise for two weeks of bliss.


End file.
